Combat Sambo
Combat Sambo 'is the grappling style used by many soldiers in Russia. Combat Sambo is basically a more superior version of the original SAMBO style, which was remade for the purpose of destroying the enemy. Combat Sambo combines the grapping techniques of Sambo with practical punches and kicks to make it more effective in long term fights. Another note is that SAMBO was developed from, as 'Akisame Kōetsuji describes, around 200 different martial arts, Jujutsu among them. As a result, some techiques from SAMBO resemble techniques from Jujutsu. Techniques Alexander *'Sagi Ivy Listien: Akisame's Yahagi Ayurashi': The user wears long pants to hide their knee movement and make an illusion on their center of gravity. While the opponent thinks the user is gone and tries to retreat the user can surprise the opponent with a surprise attack. The user enters the blind angles of his opponent and uses the slightest movements his opponent makes to throw him. *'Crescent Moon': The user rapidly punches the opponent while throwing him backwards. *'Sverkajuscaja Molnija V Ogromnom Cholode': Thunderbolt in extreme weather: A high level SAMBO technique that involves a throw from a high distance, to the ground after spinning the opponent, invoking damage from both the spin and a high altitude drop. First, the user catches the opponent and lifts them upside down. Then he spins the opponent around at a fast rate, likely to confuse them, and then throws him down to the ground. *'Parad Dvigatsa Smierti': Foward March Of Death: A SAMBO suicidal technique that involves the user charging forward with no regard towards his own life. This life-threatening technique requires resolution from the user, such that he must be fully prepared to die when he uses this technique. Boris *'Circle of the Shinigami' - A choke hold from behind using the legs to push forward onto the back of the opponent and to put pressure on the throat. *'Northern Tornado Spin' - A throw that uses the momentum from a spin. *'Sickle and Hammer' - A counter that uses the right leg to catch the opponent's punch and the left leg to attack. *'Tundra's big tree' - Boris grabs his enemy under their armpits with their head down and throws him at another enemy. Sho Kano *'Kyuu Geki Issatsu (Nine Strikes One Kill)': Like Kenichi's Strongest Combos, Kyuu Geki Issatsu (Nine Strikes One Kill) can vary in all attacks and sequences, but uses one attack for each of the 10 different martial art styles including Combat Sambo. The key to this move is such that the nine strikes can vary in order while the last move is always the Ichiei's. *'Seidou Goui Kyuu Geki Issatsu': Like the original technique, Kyuu Geki Issatsu, Seidou Gouitsu Kyuu Geki Issatsu can vary in all attacks and sequences, but uses one attack for each of the 10 different martial arts styles. The key to this move is such that the nine strikes can vary in order while the last move is always the Ichiei's. The main difference between this technique and the original is the use of Seidou Gouitsu, to enhance the overall power and destructiveness of the technique and to overwelm the opponent to the brink of death. Because of the use of Seidou Gouitsu, this technique can be fatal to the user if overused. Category:Fighting Style Category:Combat Sambo